<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Poly Wyatt x Zed x Addison - Minus Addison. by Nadiahilkerfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981612">A Poly Wyatt x Zed x Addison - Minus Addison.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan'>Nadiahilkerfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Eliza is the Flustered gay, Elizas the flustered gay, F/F, For my friend Nox!!!, I’m actually ok with this shipping, M/M, Willa is the Gay panic, Willas the Gay panic, Williza, Williza for life, Wyatts the Gay panic, Zeds the Flustered gay, hope you like it, like brother like sister, surprise surprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:59:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for my Best friend Nox. Who just wanted a plain Wyatt x Zed fanfic. </p><p>Basically, When Zed and Wyatt have their only angst filled talk. </p><p>I’m pretty sure it’s like one of the only lines he gives to him solo ?</p><p>But ya.</p><p> </p><p>Here it is!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Willa Lykensen &amp; Wyatt Lykensen, Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Wyatt Lykensen/Zed Necrodopoulus, Zed Necrodopoulus &amp; Eliza Zambie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Poly Wyatt x Zed x Addison - Minus Addison.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also, btw, I make Zed less of a solo minded jackass who cared more about a prom dance then a entire civilization.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zed walked Solemnly into the Wolfs Den, the feeling of hopelessness and desperation clinging to the air, to him, was almost overwhelming.</p><p>Seeing all the werewolf’s lining the walls, coughing, shivering, Dying. It brought a sense of brokenness, something Zed hated to be the cause of.</p><p> </p><p>He scanned the room, quickly seeing Willa and Wyatt coming out with more blanket. He flinched and resisted the urge to look away. Seeing them was worse them seeing the rest.</p><p>Willa, who was obviously sick, but pushing through it too look strong, had a aura of shame and guilt, her eyes held embarrassment and Sadness. Zed bet she blamed herself, honestly, he could see where she was coming from.</p><p>She was their Alpha, their leader. She was supposed to protect them. And she thought she had failed them, had ruined the pack. That they would all die with her as the last leader -No- it wasn’t true. </p><p>She should be bold, and daring, it wasn’t her fault Zed messed this up. That the water had ruined the controls. Had caused the Detonation to happen anyway. And Zed felt himself longing to see her as he first met her. Sassy, and confident. </p><p>This was horrible.</p><p>And Wyatt. </p><p>Oh poor Wyatt. He was for some reason healthier then most. Luck of the draw per say. He had to watch all of his pack die in front of him, knowing that he would be one of the last ones. </p><p>He had to watch his sister eat her self up in the inside. Torture herself mentally for Zeds mistake. </p><p>He was too pure for that, too innocent.<br/>
Too handsome - wait what?</p><p>Zed momentarily took the time to battle with his inner Bisexual panic. He was a Zombie, who was with Addison.</p><p>Addison was his girlfriend.</p><p>So why was he thinking Wyatt was Handsome???</p><p>It’s not like he was Against being Bi, or had internalized homophobia or some crap. Heck, he was best friends for Death and Life with Eliza, and she came out to him as a Lesbian at the tender age of 7.<br/>
(He was of course super supportive, and she was likewise when he came out as Bi)</p><p>A fleeting thought passed, where Zed Contemplated if this was Why he was jealous every time Addison hung out with Wyatt. </p><p>Nawwww</p><p>Shoving the thought to the back of his brain, he walked up to Willa and Wyatt.</p><p>He noticed the little things too, how Willa swayed a bit too much to be passed off as nothing, how her eyes flickered with Fear , and emotion so rare for her.</p><p>How Wyatt noticed this too, and instantly put a hand on her back, steadying her. How he shifted his body in a way, that reeked of protectiveness.</p><p>And the most shockingly, how his eyes didn’t flicker with Fear, or hatred, like he so thoroughly deserved, but admiration. </p><p>It must have been a mistake. </p><p>It must have.</p><p>Zed coughed, and school his expression.</p><p>Wyatt seemed to look away awkwardly too. </p><p> </p><p>“They were wrong to destroy Seabrook Power,” he started humbly, trying desperately not to be overwhelmed by the death looming over the room, “And I was wrong about werewolf’s.”</p><p>“You have every right to fight for who you are.” He stated. Willas eyes flickered with pride, but it was quickly tamponed down with confusion, anger, and sadness.</p><p>Wyatt seemed to stare straight into Zeds soul, with those roguish dark eyes, and that haunting gleam of his teeth. -Damn it Zed! Stop thinking about his looks- </p><p>“Ya but what are we now, Zombie!”  Wyatt spit out. Infusing all the venom and hatred he had at his current situation in that one sentence.</p><p>But Zed couldn’t help but note that he didn’t seem mad at him, as the term of endearment slipped out. </p><p>“Your Fierce, Proud Werewolfs!” He argued, he had to get them to remember what they once were. What they still are!</p><p>“Ya, they think we’re monsters!” Willa shot back, her snark Evitable. </p><p>Zed made to reply when Willa launched into a spiral of all consuming Coughs. Her necklace turning a sickening shade of green. </p><p>Wyatt seemed momentarily stunned, but reacted as soon as Willa collapsed, catching her before she could hit the ground.</p><p>“Wil!,” he shouted frantically, “WILLA!” </p><p>Zed panicked, gazing upon the unconscious werewolf. </p><p>“Mmhmm, Liza.” Willa moaned in her lucidly unconscious state. Causing Zeds eyebrows to shot to the top of his head. Glancing from Wyatts reaction, he was as surprised.</p><p>“D-did she just say Eli-“</p><p>The two were cut off when Willa gasped, her eyes shooting open. Eyes darting around, for a moment not understanding why she was on the ground. </p><p>When she realized what had happened, she growled, almost angrily, and moved to get up.</p><p>“No Wil, you gotta rest.” Wyatt warned, placing a hand on his sisters shoulder to stop her. She shrugged out of his grasp and stood up in spite of her condition.</p><p>“I’m the Alpha! Alphas don’t need rest! The pack does! And it’s my fault they need it!” She all but Barked .</p><p>Wyatts considerate eyes flashed with worry, Watching as she stomped off in fury, watching as she wobbled every five steps.</p><p>He looked , in Zeds accurate description, like a puppy who’d just been kicked.</p><p>Wyatt turned back towards him, and Zed winced at how wide his eyes looked. They were glassy, and filled with heartbreak.</p><p>“Z-Zed, what are we gonna do?” He whimpered out. </p><p>Zed reacted immediately, grabbing one of Wyatts arms, he pulled him in to a hug. Holding as tightly as he could, while Wyatt finally let go of some tears he’d been keeping in.</p><p>“She’s my sister!” he sniffled. The next sentence heavily implied.</p><p>“I know Wy, I know.” Zed soothed, patting the top of his head in what he hoped to be a comforting manner.</p><p>In a spur of the moment instinct, Zed tilted his head and pressed a kiss to the werewolf’s head. Immediately he internally started screaming over what he had just done.</p><p>Wyatt on the other hand loved it, and nuzzled his cheek against Zeds chest.</p><p>This too brought up emotions Zed was unaccustomed to feeling.</p><p>Why was he doing this. Shouldn’t he be feeling this with Addy only? Did he like Wyatt?! Should he tell Addison????!</p><p>Wyatt whined something, snapping Zed out of his spiral of thoughts. Looking down, he asked what he had said.</p><p>“I said shut up and Kiss me dummy.” Wyatt snarked, and before Zed could make a complete, and functional sentence, Wyatts lips were pressed against his.</p><p>Immediately all the Gloom that hung over the cave was gone, introduce to something swirling and new. Oh Zed loved this feeling so much. He craved it. Wyatts lips weren’t as rough as they looked, they were soft, and palatable. They were like Addisons, but more passionate, more intriguing. God Zed loved this.</p><p>Wyatt pulled away, Smirking. Staring down Zeds response. </p><p>Zed on the other hand, could barely function. His mouth was agape. And he could barely talk. </p><p>Wyatt cleared his throat, and that snapped him out of it.</p><p>“I um. We are monsters.” Zed spit out. Wyatt just looked super confused.</p><p>“From what Willa said earlier. We are monsters! But that’s not a bad thing. It’s just who we are! And if you guys are feeling up to it, I think we should go to prawn!” He rallied. Wyatt looked shocked.</p><p>“B-but, it’s again the rules for Monsters to attend Prawn?!” </p><p>“Yeah, but as my Best Zombie Eliza would say, some bad rules are meant to be broken! in her case, she would probably go on a rant or start vying for a protest right afterwards, but let’s just agree to take a small citation from her!” Zed laughed. Wyatt chuckled back, and glanced to where Willa had left earlier.</p><p>“I think she would love to go see Eliza.” He muttered softly. Zed nodded along,</p><p>“Honestly, I think Eliza would like that too.”</p><p>A few moments of silence passed.</p><p>“So? Are you In?” Zed questioned.</p><p>Wyatt considered all the possibilities. And the Howled loud and clear, for all the pack to hear. </p><p>A chorus of Howls twice as bold echoed back, causing Wyatt to smile a toothy grin.</p><p>“Looks like we wolves have a Prawn to crash!”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Prawn was going on Full swing.</p><p>The wolves had found their moonstone, </p><p>Elizas theory had been proven right.</p><p>And everyone was happy!</p><p>Well, except Zed.</p><p>Currently, Zed was conflicted.</p><p>He kept wanting to tell Addison about his feelings with Wyatt, but he was terrified at her response. This was the girl he’d caused all of their grief for, the person he’d started a revolution for! Could he really break her heart?</p><p>“Zed!” Zed was snapped out of his thoughts by no other then Addison herself, she bounded up to him, smiling to herself, causing Zed to feel even more guilty.</p><p>“Zed, I think we should talk.” She spoke softly, and it was then Zed noticed her cheery exterior was gone, replaced by a serious stone cold one.</p><p>“Um, I think we should too.” He agree gently. </p><p>Addison took his hands in hers and looked him into his eyes.</p><p>“If you say right now, that we should be together and your truly happy. Then I agree. But I have to admit. I’ve been having feelings...for someone else. I’m so sorry Zed!,” taking Zeds lack of answer as anger, she started to apologize, “No! Gah! This was stupid, I love you, you love me, why did I have to ruin this!-“</p><p>She was cut off from a kiss to the lips by Zed. Pulling back, he smiled a caring smile.</p><p>“Addy, I love you, but, I’ve been having feelings too. And I think we should explore these feelings we have.” He explained. Addison looked shocked. But nodded along.</p><p>“But what if they don’t work out?” She questioned hesitantly.</p><p>“Then we always have each other to come back too.” Zed replied. </p><p>Addison smiled a jaw breaking smile, and kissed him (platonically) on the cheeks</p><p>“Thank you Zed!” She crowed. Running off two Zeds interest, Bree of all people.<br/>
Who shared a hug, so intimate, that Zed could only guess this is where Addisons feelings lie.</p><p>Turning around, now a free man. Zed finds Wyatt leaning against the wall.</p><p>“Hey hot stuff.” He called out, flashing a toothy grin.</p><p>“Don’t be such a Wolf!” Zed joked back. The two migrated two each other , and clasped hands. And when the moment was right, leaned in and shared a kiss, as a toast to something entirely new. </p><p>Pulling away, Zed looked up with wide eyes.</p><p>“Oh gosh. We gotta tell your sister!” He screeched.</p><p>It was Wyatts turn to have wide eyes. As he nervously glanced behind his back, as if Willa would be waiting their to pounce.</p><p>“Um, we should go find her.” Zed nodded, and the two walked off in search.</p><p>When they found her from a distance, they paused and shared a loving smile.</p><p>For in the hallway, under a certain Zombies favorite cheap fluorescent lights’</p><p>Stood Willa and Eliza. </p><p>They seemed to be holding a very deep intimate private conversation. Their hands were linked and their foreheads touched.</p><p>Zed and Wyatt kept their distance , too give them their privacy. But could only smile in adoration, at seeing their Sister (and as close to a Sister as she could be) respectively fall in love.</p><p>Though the moment was soon ended when their breath caught in their throats. As Eliza and Willa has started to Heavily make out.</p><p>“Um, we should go.” Wyatt squeaked out.</p><p>“Agree never to mention this again?” Zed proposed, his cheeks aflame</p><p>“Done!”</p><p>——</p><p>It was a little while later, and Willa and Eliza had thankfully come back in. Looking moderately decent. (One of Elizas shoulder straps was hanging off, and Willas clawed Belt was askew, but no one had the heart to point it out)</p><p>And yes, Zed would definitely hold it against the Zombie for the rest of her life (she teased her about his interactions with Addison DAILY) but tonight, it was their night. And he let it be.</p><p>But he saw Willa standing alone, and decided to take his chance.</p><p>Walking up, he saw her give a not so subtle look to Eliza who was getting a drink from across the room, and wracked his brain for when she ever gave her that look before. He might have saw it when they first interacted at in Zombietown?  He didn’t know for sure tho.</p><p>“Hey Willa.” He called out. Raising an arm in gesture.</p><p>Willa turned around and did a toothy grin identical to the one Wyatt gave. </p><p>Yup they were definitely twins.</p><p>“So Um, you and Eliza?” He for some reason asked instead. Willa blushed and bared her teeth, this time more dangerously.</p><p>“Chill, I’m ok with it, I’m not homophobic.” He commented . Seeing the wolf cock her head to the side, he realized Wolves weren’t as up to date, and probably never heard the word Homophobia.</p><p>“Eh, uh, never mind. What I’m saying, is I’m ok with it..” he clarified. And Willa looked more at ease.</p><p>“Just ah,” he started again, seeing her tense up, “Elizas like my best Zombie, and practically like a Sister to me. And I would really hate for her heart to break. Cause then I’d have to go scream at whoever broke her heart. And um. I think we both know how that would end up.”</p><p>“Yes, i’d Rip you too shreds in a instant.” Willa snarked, smirking way to malicious for Zed to forget.</p><p>“I-uh, um...”</p><p>“Don’t worry Zombie! I’m not gonna break her heart.” She clarified. But then her face softened and in a much gentler tone, she added on with a blush </p><p>“I actually really Like her, she’s pretty awesome.” </p><p>Zed grinned back.</p><p>“Yeah, remind me to thank her for being the best Zombie ever.”</p><p>“Ok? Thank Eliza for being the Best Zombie ever.?” She replied confused.</p><p>Zed innerly face palmed. Oh ya. Wolves aren’t too rhetorical.</p><p>“Oh uh, thanks. Heh, never mind. I just think it’s great that your dating my basically sister.” He phrased carefully. </p><p>Willa eyes him suspiciously, but offered a subtle nod.</p><p>“Because I may or may not be dating your brother!” Zed blurt out, before bolting.</p><p>“WHAT?!? ZED NECROPOLIS YOU GET BACK HERE! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! AWOOO!!” He heard her scream behind him in the distance.</p><p>He crashed into Wyatt, who steadied him in his arms. Smirking he took in Zeds panicked expression.</p><p>“So I take it that didn’t go well?” He questioned.</p><p>“I WILL END YOU ZED! YOU TOO WYATT, DONT THINK I CANT TRACK YOU! IM THE ALPHA FOR A REASON BROTHER!” They both heard Willa scream in the distance.</p><p>Wyatts face paled and he grabbed Zeds hand.</p><p>“Let’s run!” He stated. Zed smirked fondly and gave him a peck on the lips.</p><p>“With you? Forever!”</p><p>And two took off, one extremely gay couple from another !</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BOOSH, HOW YOU LIKE THAT NOX!!! I ACTUALLY LOVED IT!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>